The loss of a super boy
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: When a great member of the team is lost, he is never forgotten. True heroes never die. they just fade away.


This is my first young justice fan fic so here I go.

It's been 2 weeks since that tragic day. The day the team lost something important to them. The team was so distrought distraught, they bearly got through one mission. There lives forever changed. The death of Superboy.

Robins pov

"I never knew this would happen," said the boy wonder. "I never thought you would leave us like this man."

Robin sat on his bed as he looked at a picture of him and the gang at the beach. everyone but Wally was there. He picked up another picture. This picture was of him and Superboy. The more Robin looked at the picture, the more he felt like breaking down.

"It...this shouldn't have happened," Robin sloped to the ground. "We should have been there to stop Amazo on time."

Finally it happened. The boy wonder himself began to cry. Superboy was like a brother to him even if he did have anger issues. Robin just couldn't handle the fact that his best friend died trying to save the world.

Artemis

Artemis walked into the training in her full costume to do some combat practice. Holographic targets popped up from the grouned and started evading left and right. She took out some bows and arrows and began to shoot the all until there was one left.

"Got ya' now." She said as she focused her arrow on the last target.

All of a sudden, the hologram began to change it's form. Artemis lowered her bow and arrow and watched in confusion. The hologram now looked like Superboy.

"Super boy?" Artemis said in shock. "But...but youre dead. You died from the explosion."

The hologram Superboy said nothing. He crossed his arms and gave Artemis a smug smile. Artemis closed her eyes and shook her head roughly to see if all this was just some crazy dream. It was. She woke in her bed and looked around. everything was so calm and so peaceful.

"I can't believe your gone," artemis said as she pulled her legs further towards her. "Why didn't we save you?"

A tear dropped from her smooth face. She aswell began to cry.

Wally

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

As usual, Wally was stuck in school while the rest of the team was out doing who knows what. Today was the day he was going to try out for the school's cross country team. He was determined to make it.

"Alright coach, Wally is ready to run like an eagle and sting like a butterfly." Wally joked as he got in running stance.

Wally was standing beside 6 other kids that were trying out for the team. One of them had a Superman tank top with the "S" symbol on it. Wally's excited face turned to that of a saddened chiled who had just lost his favorite.

"Why did it have to be you?" said Wally.

He quickly snapped out of it and focused on the red running field in front of him. He was as focused as he could ever be. But horrible memories of the explosin that took Superboys life filled his head. He could think and he couldn't stop the memories.

"Wally, whats wrong?" asked the cross country coach.

"Nothing I...I just need a break." Wally walked off the track and started towards the boys locker room. He reached for the door but when he did a bright white light filled the entire room. There was absolutley nothing to be seen except a dark shadow standing in the center.

"Hey who...who are you?" Wally asked the figure.

Suddenly, the bright white light started to dim and the figure was now clear. It was Superboy. Wally couldn't believe his eyes. He stepped closer and closer but the closer he got, the more brighter the room began to glow.

"What's the matter speedster can't keep up?" Superboy laughed.

"I'll show you." Wally replied.

Wally ran at normal speed to tackle Superboy to the ground. As he ran he began to laugh sweet laughs of joy.

"Aw man bro, I thought i'd never see you again." Wally said as he ran toward Superboy.

But when he tried to tackle Superboy, he dissapeared. Wally fell flat on his face.

"What the...?" Wally said astonished. He got up and looked around the entire locker room. No Superboy.

"I Guess you really are gone." Said Wally looking defeated.

Megan

Megan was the most effected by all of this. She loved Superboy with all her heart. But now that her hero is dead, She felt so alone now. She remembered the time she made cookies for the team and Superboy was the first to comment on them. Those comments would always make her blush or giggle. But now, she would no longer enjoy those comment's from him. She went into the kicthen and started to make m&m cookies. She knew these were Superboy's favorite. As she did so, Aqualad waled in and asked her how shw was doing.

"I'm fine Aqualad it's just that..." Megan paused and grabbed the back of her neck. Then she looked at Aqualad. Aqualad took her had and place his left hand over her hers.

"It's okay...I know it's hard." Aqualad said softly and left.

Several hours later. the gang was kicking back on the beach. Most of them were having fun. All except a certain martian girl. She sat in the sand thinking about the time her and Superboy almost had ther first kiss. Now she would never know how there relationship would turn out. She looked to see where her friends were but they were no where insight. But there was one person there. It was Superboy again. He was wearing dark grey swim trunks.

"Su...Superboy?" Megan said in total aw.

She got up and rubbed her eyes to see if it was an allusion.

"It's you. It's really You," She began to run towards him with her arms spread out awaiting a hug from him. As she was running her eyes began to fill up with tears. She was so happy she was happy to see him that she began to cry. She reached her Superboy and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much my Superboy. Iv'e...I was so lost without you. Please don't ever let me go. Don't ever leave me."

She was crying so much that her face was covered in tears. When she looked up, there was no Superboy. It was her unkle John. He began to stroke her hair.

"What's wrong child?" Martian Manhunter asked.

Megan Backed away ant fell to the ground. She began to sob again.

"I...I thought you were Superboy. I want my Superboy back." Megan said as she was sobbing in her hands.

John reached down and his niece a hug and whispered.

"It will be alright child. He is watching over you in a better place now. And right now he wants you to be happy for him."

Megan wiped her face and looked at her uncle.

"Ok. I'll do it for my Superboy." She said cheerfully.

She then ran off to play volleyball with the rest of her team. Remembering that Superboy would always be looking out after them. His friends. His true Family


End file.
